


we looked like giants

by theglitterati



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bus Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: “You’re a mean boyfriend, Iwa-chan. You’re supposed to entertain your boyfriend on road trips.”“Entertain yourself, dumbass.”There’s a glint in Oikawa’s eyes, and Hajime realizes that was exactly the wrong thing to say.-Oikawa and Iwaizumi get busy at the back of the bus.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 337





	we looked like giants

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Death Cab song of the same name.

“Iwa-chan, I’m booooored,” Oikawa whines, not for the first time.

“Then go to sleep.”

The rest of the team is already sleeping, exhausted from the practice match they played in Tokyo. It was a victory for Aoba Johsai, but one that took thirty-two points in the last set to secure. 

“I’m not tired.”

“Clearly.” Hajime’s not tired, either, but Oikawa is buzzing with energy, tapping his feet on the floor. It’s getting annoying.

Oikawa slides closer, resting his head on Hajime’s shoulder. “How much longer until we’re home?”

“Like an hour?”

“That’s so long!”

“It feels even longer when you won’t stop talking—” Oikawa smacks his arm. “Ow!”

“You’re a mean boyfriend, Iwa-chan. You’re supposed to entertain your boyfriend on road trips.”

“Entertain yourself, dumbass.”

There’s a glint in Oikawa’s eyes, and Hajime realizes that was exactly the wrong thing to say.

Oikawa rolls off his shoulder languidly. “Yuu-chan!”

Kindaichi, who’s in the single seat across from them in the back aisle of the bus, blinks sleepily. “Yeah?”

Oikawa pulls out his wallet and flips some bills at him. “Two thousand yen if you go sit in a different seat and don’t ask any questions.”

“Um, what—”

“You should probably just take it.” Hajime doesn’t know exactly what Oikawa’s planning, but he can guess. If he’s right, Kindaichi won’t want to be anywhere near them.

He takes the money. “Thanks, I guess?”

Oikawa beams at him. “Good boy.” When Kindaichi has found a new seat, he turns back to Hajime, his smile becoming a smirk.

“You’re going to traumatize the underclassmen, Oikawa.”

“That’s exactly what I’m trying _not_ to do.”

Hajime rolls his eyes. “So, what, you wanna make out or something?”

“For starters.”

Hajime doesn’t get to ask what the hell that means before Oikawa’s mouth is on his. He wastes no time pushing Hajime’s lips apart and licking into his mouth, one ankle wrapping around Hajime’s leg. He tugs on Hajime’s hair, pulling his head back as he kisses down his neck.

Oikawa is the most annoying person in the world, but that’s only the second-worst thing about dating him. The worst thing is that, despite his personality, he’s goddamn gorgeous, and when he does things like this, Hajime’s self-control takes an extended vacation. He’s an eighteen-year-old boy, and if his super-sexy boyfriend wants to make out on a bus full of their sleeping teammates, it’s not like he’s going to say no.

The kiss gets hot and heavy fast. Hajime grabs Oikawa’s waist and pulls him as close as the seats will allow. Their tongues move quicker, slipping over lips and teeth, as Oikawa’s hands move down Hajime’s chest. Hajime lets out a quiet sigh when Oikawa takes his lower lip into his mouth and bites it.

There’s a click of a seatbelt being undone, and Oikawa climbs into Hajime’s lap, slotting their hips together.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Hajime hisses. They’re made out on the bus before, but if Oikawa moves against him, this is going to get X-rated. If their teammates see, they’re going to be the laughingstock of the team. If their coaches see, they’re going to get kicked off it.

“I’m entertaining myself, like you suggested.” Oikawa punctuates his words with a roll of his hips, his hard length pressing against Hajime’s.

 _“Shit.”_ Hajime grinds up against him involuntarily. Oikawa’s not light, but Hajime likes the weight of him in his lap, the flex of his legs as he straddles him. “If someone sees—”

“Everyone’s asleep.” Oikawa grinds down again. “No one will know.”

Hajime’s hands slide down Oikawa’s hips to his ass. “We really shouldn’t,” he protests, but Oikawa’s ass feels amazing under his palms and he’s not sure he could stop now even if he tried.

Oikawa delivers the final blow, leaning in and whispering in his ear. “I just need you _so_ bad, _Hajime.”_

Fuck. Hajime digs his fingers into the meat of Oikawa’s ass and wrenches him forward against his dick. He holds him up there, grinding up into him, watching Oikawa’s head fall back as they move.

There are too many layers in the way, but it’s still better than it has any right to be when their friends are three feet away. Hajime could literally reach over Oikawa’s shoulder and touch Hanamaki’s head. Yet he still can’t stop himself from pushing their hips together over and over, running a hand down the pretty line of Oikawa’s throat.

Hajime positions one hand on the small of Oikawa’s back and the other on his ass, keeping them locked together. He’s thinking, embarrassingly, that he could definitely come like this when Oikawa hops off him and sits back in his own seat.

“Why did you stop?”

“Did you get excited, Iwa-chan?” He’s trying to tease, but his cheeks are bright red and he’s straining against his track pants. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

Hajime is about to tell him that he _cannot_ give him a handjob on this bus when Oikawa pulls Hajime’s dick out and sucks it into his mouth.

Hajime slaps a hand over his mouth to keep from yelling. He glances around frantically to make sure no one’s looking — they’re safe — before pulling Oikawa off him by the hair.

“Are you nuts!? Are you trying to get us in shit?”

Oikawa makes a face. “I can sit in your lap and dry hump you, but this is too much?”

“Yes! How do you not see that!?”

Oikawa pouts, which unfairly reminds Hajime how soft and wet his mouth is. “We can stop if you really want to.” He slides closer, his hand pushing against Hajime’s cock through his pants. “But I don’t think you want to.”

Hajime bucks up into his hands. Fuck. Fucking Oikawa. 

“You’re the worst,” Hajime tells him. “Keep going, but if I hear or see anything, you have to stop immediately.”

Oikawa looks up at him with wide eyes. “Yes, Iwaizumi-san.” That shouldn’t be as sexy as it is.

Hajime pulls his waistband down and lets Oikawa take him back into his mouth. He keeps an eye on the rest of the bus, but everyone still seems to be asleep. 

The angle is a bit off, with Oikawa bending over him from the side, but the image of him makes up for it. He looks obscene, leaning across the seat of the bus, hair falling into his eyes, cheeks hollowed as he takes Hajime in. He wraps one hand around the base of Hajime’s cock, pumping what he can’t take into his mouth.

It’s too much; the sight of him, the fact that they could get caught any minute. Hajime feels pressure building in his groin. “Shit, Oikawa, I’m gonna—”

He tries to pull him off, but Oikawa sinks deeper onto him. Hajime comes in his mouth with a soft cry— _fuck_ , they’ve never done that before, have always pulled off, and the wet heat of him as Hajime comes is mind-blowing. It’s all Hajime can do to keep from fucking up into his throat. It feels as good as being inside him, maybe even better.

Oikawa stays down, catching the last drops until Hajime tugs at his hair. “Shit,” he says, tucking himself back into his pants. “Was that okay?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa breathes. “It was good.”

Hajime surges forward and kisses him sloppily. “That was so fucking hot… wow, Oikawa.”

“And here you almost didn’t let me do it.”

“I was trying to…” He was going to say something like _preserve our dignity_ , but Oikawa’s still hard, so that will have to wait. “Want me to do something about that?”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” They didn’t wake anyone up with the blowjob, so they should be okay. Plus, he definitely owes Oikawa after that. “Take off your jacket.”

Hajime takes it and lays it across Oikawa’s lap so he can slip his dick out of his pants underneath. “I can’t blow you here, because you’re always too loud. So I’m gonna use my hand.”

Oikawa shudders when Hajime wraps it around him. “Okay.”

Hajime slings his other arm around Oikawa’s shoulders and pulls him against his chest. “I got you, baby.”

“Iwa-chan,” he sighs. Hajime pulls his hand out, licks it, and goes back in.

Oikawa looked good going down on him, but he looks even better now, biting his lip and trying to stay quiet while Hajime strokes him. “You look so fucking sexy,” Hajime says in his ear. Oikawa gazes up at him, mouth slack. He loves when Hajime talks dirty.

“What would the team think if they saw you like this? Their captain, so desperate he couldn’t even wait an hour until we got off the bus.” Hajime slides his fingers down and twists Oikawa’s nipple through his shirt, making him jump.

“Would you like that, if the team watched me take care of you?”

Oikawa groans, too loud.

“Shh, you gotta be quiet. If the others see, they might want a turn.”

“Fuck, fuck, Hajime, I’m gonna—”

Hajime clamps his free hand over Oikawa’s mouth as he comes, hips bucking wildly, wetness soaking into the jacket. He works him through it, holding him as he trembles.

Hajime wipes his hand on the jacket and peels it back, letting Oikawa finish cleaning himself up. Oikawa pulls his pants back up and hastily shoves the jacket into his backpack.

He breathes heavily for a moment, then out of nowhere, he’s laughing his head off.

“What the fuck?” Hajime says. “What’s funny?”

“I can’t—” Oikawa breaks off into quiet giggles. “I can’t believe you actually did it!”

“What!?”

“I thought you were going to throw me off the second I got on top of you! But you actually let me suck your dick on the bus!” He shakes with laughter. “I had no idea you were such an exhibitionist, Iwa-chan!”

“This— This was your idea!”

“Which you happily went along with.”

Hajime’s blushing. “Fuck you.”

“Now, now, Iwa-chan. Don’t be ashamed of your kinks.”

“Oikawa!”

He snickers, poking Hajime in the stomach. “I should get bored more often. Maybe in more public places.”

Hajime leans forward, burying his face in his hands. “I hate you so fucking much.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at kyrstin.tumblr.com!


End file.
